Two for the Price of One
by wannabeastarshipranger
Summary: This is an AnderBerry!Sibling Story. What if Shelby had been pregnant with twins and gave one away to another couple? M/M, M/F, Family, AU, Rated M for future chapters.
1. Prologue

AnderBerry!Siblings, Klaine, Finchel

Shelby couldn't believe it when the doctor told her she was having twins. The couple she was having them for had only asked for one child. She bit her lip, knowing they wouldn't come to the actual birth, but would come as soon as they knew. She soon feared for her other child's life. She almost called the gay gentlemen when she heard a couple out in the hallway talking about how they couldn't have a baby. She ran as fast as she could to them.

"I am a surrogate and just found out I am having twins. If you want the other baby, as long as you are there at birth, he's yours," she said quickly. The couple immediately agreed.

Five months passed and the time came for her to bring the two lives into the world. She saw their beautiful faces for seconds before both left for new homes, only one couple aware that there were two babies. Shelby soon took off for the stage.

Years passed and Rachel and Blaine grew, knowing nothing about the other. Rachel was raised to love stage and show. Blaine raised to be studious and smart, though the life of a performer called out to his soul.

Rachel and Blaine shared something else, their love of men. Sadly though, the boy went to the wrong set of parents when it came to tollerance. His father wanted nothing of that "faggery" in his home and did everything, short of physical abuse, to get Blaine to change his ways. Blaine begged for some acceptance, but found none. The beating he received for asking a boy to the Sady Hawkin's dance had him in the hospital long enough to make his sophomore year pointless and he had to retake it at Dalton after begging his father for the transfer.

It was for this reason the two would meet.


	2. The Meeting

AnderBerry!Siblings, Klaine, Finchel

"Come on KURT!" Rachel begged as she waved the invitation in his face. Her cousin went to Dalton Acedemy's sister school, Crawford Country Day, and got invited to the Warbler's party. Rachel's cousin didn't want to go, but knew the future star wanted to gain as much intel. as possible about competition. As Dalton was in the running to be with them at sectionals, Rachel could not pass up the opportunity. Rachel didn't want to go alone, though. She knew Kurt and she weren't the CLOSEST of friends, but she figured he would want to help on the spying mission.

"I am not going to any social event with you, Berry. Sorry," Kurt said, though he was less than sorry.

"There might be cute boys! Come on!" Rachel begged, hoping to hit his weak spot. Sadly, Kurt had to concede the point that cute boys would be quite enjoyable to look at.

"Fine, but we are bringing Finn. I refuse to go out with people I don't know without some muscle," Kurt said with a sigh. Rachel squealed and hugged the fashionista, surprising him.

—-

Two nights later, the three McKinnley students entered the Anderson home, unaware of what they would get into. Rachel nervously drank from the punch set out on the table, unaware that it had been spiked. Kurt and Finn, knowing better thanks to many talks from Burt Hummel, only drank from water bottles they had brought with them.

Kurt's eye fell on a boy who was a little on the short side, but VERY easy on the eyes. His curls gently shook as the boy, obviously drunk, danced as such. Kurt tried to dance a little bit more fluidly, but received no attention from the cute warbler. Kurt sighed and counted the boy as another loss among many in his search for Mr. Right.

Soon after, a spin-the-bottle game began and Kurt had to watch sadly as the cute boy earlier eagerly kissed the drunken Rachel. Would every guy Kurt liked end up wanting her? He sighed and tried to not care as soon the two began a rocking duet of "Don't you want me."

—-

Days later, Rachel could only talk about the Warbler. Kurt was getting sick of it and frankly knew his almost-stepbrother was rather heartbroken that Rachel didn't seem to care for him anymore. She didn't know it, but Finn had broken things off with Quinn the night before the party to try and get Rachel back. Kurt idlely stirred his coffee as the aforementioned Warbler walked in and got in line. Rachel giddily ran up to him and kissed him again, surprising both Kurt and the boy. The boy quickly pushed her back.

"Sorry, but um… I am gay. In fact, you definitely confirmed that, much to Dad's dismay," the boy said sheepishly.

"But, at the party…" Rachel stuttered, confused.

"I was drunk. I'm sorry. I did think for a moment I might be bi because of you, but… that second kiss kind of killed that thought. Can we be friends? I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson," the boy said with an infectious smile as he held out his hand. Rachel, though a little heartbroken, took it with a smile.

"Rachel Berry. I think you should meet my friend, though," she said with a smile as she dragged Blaine out of line over to Kurt.

"Blaine, Kurt. Kurt, Blaine," she said quickly as she forced their hands together. She mouthed over Blaine's shoulder to Kurt 'HE'S GAY!' Kurt blushed slightly and shook the boy's hand. Well THAT is interesting.

"Blaine Anderson. Sorry I didn't talk to you much at the party. I liked your dancing," Blaine admitted a little shyly, knowing that Kurt would only remember his drunken escapades.

"Kurt Hummel. I'm glad you like them. Wow. This is weird. You and Rachel kind of look alike," Kurt said with a little laugh as he saw the two looking at him from across the table. Rachel took another look at the boy. He… did look a little like Shelby. Rachel figured she more favored her dad, whichever one it was, but … Blaine and Shelby both had dark curls, pout-y lips, a cute little smirk. Maybe it was time to call Shelby and ask if she really was as infertile as she said…


	3. The Phone Call

AnderBerry!Siblings, Klaine, Finchel

Chapter 2: The Phone Call

Rachel tapped her foot in frustration while the phone seemed to ring on end. Finally a familiar voice answered on the other end.

"Hello, Shelby here!" Shelby said in a perky voice as Beth softly cooed in the background.

"M-mom? It's Rachel…." Rachel said softly into the mouthpiece.

"Rachel? What's wrong, baby?" Shelby said as she sat her baby down in her playpen to give Rachel her full attention.

"Um… I met this guy today…. H-he looks a lot like you. I know… this is probably stupid, but… I-I'm not a twin, right?" Rachel asked as she twirled the phone cord around her finger. She listened for Shelby to laugh and quickly ease her fears, but… why wasn't Shelby laughing and calling Rachel paranoid? "I'm not, right?" she asked again, fear causing her voice to pitch. "MOM?" Rachel practically screamed as Shelby still refused to step in and calm Rachel's fears.

"Baby…. It was supposed to be just you…." Shelby started.

"OH MY GOD I KISSED MY BROTHER?" Rachel screamed.

"WHAT? YOU KISSED BLAINE?" Shelby shouted in shock.

"IT REALLY IS BLAINE? OH GOD!" Rachel screamed again. She sat on her bed and regained her composure. Blaine was her brother. He was her brother. HE WAS HER BROTHER!

"I HAVE A BROTHER!" Rachel squealed excitedly. She had always wanted a sibling and now, she had a twin!

"Rachel…. I don't know if you should… tell your dads….. I was scared that if they knew… they would think I was sleeping around while pregnant with you and… I was 18. I couldn't handle one baby, let alone two. I-I was scared…." Shelby said as tears started to fall.

"But… Blaine is my… Who is older?" Rachel asked quickly, crossing her fingers.

"You are, by 2 minutes, 37 seconds?" Shelby said in confusion.

"BABY BROTHER! BLAINE IS MY BABY BROTHER!" Rachel shouted into the phone happily.

"Rachel! You are not understanding! If you tell your dads, they might try to take Blaine from his home and I'm sure he is very happy there! You can tell Blaine since I am sure you will anyways, but… keep it from your dads, please," Shelby begged.

"I understand. Thank you for telling me, Mom. I have to go hug my baby brother now," Rachel said as she said goodbye to her biological mother. 'Blaine Anderson, you are about to meet your big sister,' Rachel thought to herself as she hummed "Only Child" while grabbing her coat. She was off to Dalton.


	4. The Explanation

AnderBerry!Siblings, Klaine, Finchel

Rachel was giddy with excitement when she waited in her car after texting Blaine to meet her in the parking lot. She bit her lip as she saw Kurt walking out to his car in a stylish black jacket. He was probably spying on the Warblers too, but if the look on his face was any indication, she had a feeling he got more than information. She had to let that go, though, and focus on her baby brother coming outside after Kurt left.

"Rachel, I thought we had established the whole gay thing…" Blaine said cautiously.

"Oh! I got that! You take after your daddy. It's ok," Rachel said with a sly smile before hugging Blaine.

"Why are you hugging me and my dad is the biggest homophobe I know, so I don't take after him…." Blaine said in confusion.

"Blaine, sit in my car. We have to talk," Rachel said as she opened the door for him.

Blaine climbed in and found a fresh cappuccino just the way he liked it. He cocked an eyebrow and took a sip.

"How did you know I liked my coffee like this?" Blaine asked.

"Mom and I like it like that too. You are so my baby brother!" Rachel said happily. Blaine spit out the coffee in his mouth.

"WHAT?" Blaine asked in shock. Rachel quickly explained Shelby and the fact that they were twins, emphasizing that SHE was the older one, and telling him about their dads. Blaine sat in the car in shock.

"This is… incredible. Can I live with you guys now? Please?" Blaine asked quickly, pleading obvious in his voice.

"What? What about your adoptive parents?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Rachel, I am waiting for the day that my dad will try to beat the gay out of me. He has mentally and emotionally abused me all my life and I DREAMED of the day he would hit me so I could get out of his care. Mom has done nothing to help either. She would try to be nice about it, but she would ask me to stop being gay…. I have been living a nightmare, Rach. I want what you have. I want dads who will understand that I think there is a cute guy I have my eye on at-"

"KURT?" Rachel shouted as she interrupted her brother.

"No, a guy who works at the Gap…." Blaine said slowly.

"Go for Kurt. So much better. Trust your big sis," Rachel said in a serious tone. Blaine had to laugh. Rachel was already getting into her sisterly role and Blaine loved it. "But Blaine… one of my dads is your biological dads and they know powerful people. If you really want to live with us, then we will get you out of there, ok?"

"Thank you, Rach. You made me the happiest brother ever," Blaine said with a smile and a hug. This was the beginning of a beautiful family life.


	5. The Transfer

AnderBerry!Siblings, Klaine, Finchel

Rachel and Blaine started a weekly meeting for coffee. They would talk about their childhood and lives. Once a month, the meeting would include Rachel's Dads. The two of them found their new son charming and sweet. They immediately got to work to get him away from the parents who couldn't appreciate him.

The bad news was while Rachel was getting to know Blaine, she wasn't noticing Kurt was getting bullied more and more by Dave Karofsky. In fact, if Blaine hadn't also been spending time with Kurt at Rachel's request, she would have never known.

"Rachel… you're dating the QB at McKinnley, right?" Blaine asked one day as they sipped their coffees.

"Yeah! I told you Finn and I got back together, right?" Rachel said, racking her brain for when she told him that, knowing she did… didn't she?

"Finn is going to be Kurt's stepbrother, right?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah…. Where are you going with this?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Ask him to get the football guys to lay off Kurt. Especially Karofsky. Kurt is really, really scared. I am begging you, sis. Please? For me?" Blaine begged, his voice catching a little at the memory of why he had to go to Dalton flashing in his mind. He never wanted Kurt to have any of those memories he had. Blaine was especially scared of the death threat. Against his will, tears leaked out.

"You really are worried about him, aren't you?" Rachel said softly. She got out of her seat and whispered, "I am going to hug you now," before doing so. She knew he had a really bad experience at his old school, even if he hadn't told her exactly what happened yet. She wished she could have stopped the people who hurt him, but now, she was going to save Kurt.

"I'll keep him safe, Blainey. Promise," she whispered.

—

Weeks passed and as hard as Rachel tried, Finn seemed more worried about his reputation than his soon-to-be brother. She was disgusted with his treatment and told him so many times. Hell, even Noah and Sam had tried to get a few shots in on the muscle head. Thankfully, Coach Sylvester expelled the Neanderthal and Kurt was safe. Blaine was ecstatic to hear the news that Karofsky couldn't get near the fashionista anymore and had fought so hard to make sure he didn't say anything to give away that he knew before Kurt told him the next time the two gay boys met again.

—

Rachel dialed Blaine as quickly as she could when she heard the news that Kurt was transferring to Dalton. Mr. Schue was too shocked to care about losing the countertenor.

"Blaine! Rachel! Blaine, Karofsky is coming back to McKinnley. Kurt is leaving us. Kurt is leaving. He is going to Dalton starting tomorrow. Blaine… take care of him. Please. Show him the ropes and make him happy. Please. Kurt is fragile and scared. I know you can help him. Blaine, he is the closest thing I have to a friend. He'll need friends too. Just… please," Rachel sobbed quietly into the phone.

"I will, Rachel. I will do everything I can to make this as comfortable for him as possible," Blaine said as he consoled his big sister over the phone.

"Thank you, Blaine. You are the best brother a girl could ask for," she said before saying goodbye.

Blaine would watch out for Kurt…. Rachel didn't know that she set something into motion though that day.


	6. Love is Something

Anderberry!Siblings, Klaine, Finchel

Blaine helped Kurt ease into Dalton life much easier than Kurt had expected to be possible. Blaine helped him with his classes even though Blaine was a year behind Kurt because Blaine had been tutored growing up. The time spent made it very, very easy for and attraction to build between the two of them. Kurt accepted his feelings and started to flirt frequently with Blaine. Blaine, on the other hand, was still under the allusion that he was in love with Jeremiah at the local GAP. Jer had helped Blaine accept who he was and was Blaine's first crush. The feelings Blaine was having for Kurt felt like Blaine was cheating a little on Jer. So the curly haired soloist forced the feelings down.

Sadly, though, Rachel's romantic life took a turn for the worst after finding out Finn wasn't a virgin. Their relationship fell into disarray, breaking the older twin's heart and the younger's heart to become hardened to Finn. It took all his willpower to not go straight to the Hudson-Hummel house and beat up Finn for hurting her.

Blaine didn't like keeping their sibling relationship a secret, but Rachel begged him to keep quiet for the sake of the custody case. It wasn't that they didn't trust their friends to keep the secret so much that it was a risk that someone would overhear them. Blaine heard about Jacob Israel too many times to risk it. The Berrys were trying to get their case together before informing the Andersons about the case to have surprise on their side. The twins' fathers still had a few months work before they could go to court.

Blaine kept trying to give Rachel advice on how to get Finn back, but sadly nothing he suggested worked. The hard part was that while he was seeing his sister hurt, Blaine was starting to fall harder and harder for Kurt, something he refused to accept still. Blaine even tried to sing a song to Jer with the Warblers, only to get the poor guy fired, something Blaine felt guilty about, but not as badly as he should have if he really was in love with Jer. The worst part of it was how hurt Kurt seemed to look while singing.

Christmas came and Rachel still didn't have Finn back, though she tried her best to win him over. Blaine on the other hand was inches away from kissing Kurt while singing to practice for his job over winter break. It was so close, it was all Blaine could do to leave as quickly as possible after the song was done without making it obvious. He called Rachel after and told her the tale. She, though heartbroken herself, decided right at that moment she would get her baby brother and her best friend together if it killed her. 'They say you should get a hobby after a break up. Well Blainey and Kurt, you two are my new hobby,' she thought with a smirk.


	7. News Leaks Out

AnderBerry!Siblings, Klaine, Finchel

AN-I am sick right now, but for those of you who read this story, I felt I had to get another chapter up before I go hibernate up in my room until I am better.

Kurt was starting to become suspicious when Rachel began to ask almost daily how things were going with Blaine. It was nice that she cared, but it was annoying to say the least. In fact, Kurt was surprised she didn't ask for a play-by-play of every interaction he had with the shorter boy.

Blaine was going to need extra fight club meetings if Rachel CONTINUED to ask for play-by-plays of things he did with Kurt.

"Rachel, I am happy you are taking an interest in my life, but, as I have said fifty times, what I do with my c-Kurt is my business," Blaine stumbled, almost forgetting this wasn't Wes or David he was talking to but his sister who FREQUENTLY talked to Kurt.

"Your WHAT?" Rachel squealed as she almost spilled her coffee.

"I am not telling you! You will tell Kurt, Papa, Daddy, and probably anyone who will listen for three seconds," Blaine sighed before taking a sip of his drink to hide the blush taking over his face. Rachel still saw the redness filling his cheeks.

"You like Kurt!" she whispered happily.

"Yes, fine! I like him! I can't tell him though! He's still trying to get comfortable without you guys at Dalton. He misses McKinnley," Blaine said sadly. It was something he had slowly accepted. No matter how many times they talked, Blaine knew Dalton could not replace McKinnley in Kurt's heart. Sometimes, Blaine caught himself thinking terrible thoughts like that he was glad Karofsky was still there because it meant Kurt was all Blaine's. Of course, the second he realized what had passed through his mind, Blaine felt sick at how wrong the thought was. He had even started to write a song about it, not that he would ever share the song, but he had to let his jealous emotions out somewhere. He had only gotten as far as the chorus, but he thought the words were catchy. 'It's got nothing to do with me; it's not even you, you see; it's part of my chemistry; it's this jealousy,' he thought to himself, humming a little to the lyrics.

"Blaine?" Rachel asked, bringing Blaine out of his thoughts for a moment.

"Oh! Sorry. What did you say?" he asked.

"I said that Kurt does like it at Dalton though, even if he likes McKinnley more. I am sure you are the main reason why," she said with a sly smile.

"Rachel Berry, if you are trying to play matchmaker, I am so telling the dads that you have gotten to second base!" Blaine whispered.

"You wouldn't! I told you that in confidence!" Rachel whispered back.

"Then let me do things my way," Blaine said as he returned to his normal voice.

"Fine. I just wanted to help my baby brother out," Rachel said with a pout.

"Your baby what?" said a familiar countertenor voice. Kurt was holding a coffee behind Rachel and looked very upset.


	8. I Can Explain

AnderBerry!Siblings, Klaine, Finchel

AN-I am sorry again about the cliffy yesterday, but Kurt needs think time and that will take a chapter to get through. I am still sick so this is my chapter for today.

"Kurt! How long have you been here?" Blaine asked, clearly flustered.

"Long enough," Kurt said as he set his coffee down. He crossed his arms waited.

"I… can… explain?" Rachel said nervously.

"Give it your best shot then," Kurt said coldly. Blaine and Rachel carefully explained the story as Kurt sat there taking it all in.

"I… don't even know how to respond!" Kurt said in a quiet voice.

"Are… are you mad?" Blaine asked softly as he gently took Kurt's hand. Rachel bit back a smile at the contact as the two quickly separated.

"I can't… change… who… you are… related…. to," Kurt said, clearly flustered by the hand holding.

"Thank you for understanding. We can't tell anyone yet because people can overhear," Rachel said.

"Like me?" said a deep voice that sent a chill down Blaine's spine.

"F-father…" Blaine whispered.

"I knew you were coming to this coffee shop regularly based on your credit card record. I came to see why. I never thought that the reason would be that you found out about your adoption. Are you that upset with your home, Blaine? After all I have done for you?" Mr. Anderson said.

"You mean like waiting two days after I was beaten up in order to 'teach me a lesson?'" Blaine whispered, hate filling his voice as he spat the words out of his mouth.

"You know better than to speak of that event outside of our home!" Mr. Anderson whispered back, grabbing Blaine's wrist, forcing him out of his seat.

"MR. ANDERSON! LET GO OF OUR SON!" The two Berry men shouted as they busted in. Rachel had texted them when she realized that Mr. Anderson had found out. The two Berry men handed Mr. Anderson a subpoena.

"You ruined our surprise for Blaine. We just had this drawn up. We had almost a kind of party planned. Thanks for that. Point is, we WILL get Blaine back. So, as I said, let go of our son," Mr. Leroy Berry said as he "helped" Mr. Anderson remove his fingers from Blaine's wrist. Blaine quickly moved behind his and Rachel's fathers, fear clearly etched into his features. His father had never touched him like that before. Had the Berries not walked in, Blaine wasn't sure his wrist would still be in one piece at the moment.

"Thank you, though, for giving us a bit more evidence against you. Not that we needed it, what with Blaine's depression starting at age 11, the mental and emotional abuse, and your 'reluctance' to have his wounds treated after that homophobic attack last year. Now we can add physical abuse. This case won't last five minutes," Mr. Hiram Berry said in a sickly sweet tone. Mr. Anderson sneered and walked out of the coffee shop, but not before those gathered there heard him calling his lawyer.


	9. Beautiful Words

AnderBerry!Siblings, Klaine, Finchel

AN-Ok! Last chapter today! To make up for the heavy last chapter.

Blaine and Rachel passed Valentine's Day without much fan fair. They were both single and longing for the two boys of the Hudson-Hummel household. The only thing that got them through was the fact that Kurt had brought up the Jemimah failure to admit that… when he had first heard Blaine wanted to sing to someone… Kurt had hoped Blaine meant him….. It had taken everything in Blaine's power to not kiss Kurt right at that moment. The reason he didn't admit his feelings?

"I don't deserve him," Blaine said softly to his sister when they went back the Berry home. Blaine had been staying with Rachel for a few weeks now that the case was coming to a close and the Andersons were losing easily. Blaine was even going to transfer to McKinnley next fall. Rachel wanted him there now, but Blaine's tuition had already been paid for and frankly, the Berries wanted to get every last dime they could out of the Andersons. That and Blaine didn't want to leave Kurt alone at Dalton. Rachel, thought she wanted to take McKinnley by storm, would rather her brother take care of Kurt than come to McKinnley.

"Blaine… You deserve to be happy and I know Kurt does too. I also know that you two will be the ones to make the other happy. Blaine, stop denying yourself of this. Please?" Rachel begged. Blaine sat there for a while in silence while he thought about it.

"Ok. I will try to tell him," Blaine finally agreed. Rachel got up and hugged him tightly, something Blaine noticed she liked to do a lot.

—

Every chance Blaine got to admit his feelings, something stopped him. Most of the time, it was his own nervousness. He would try to say something he liked about Kurt, but it would get messed up. It tried to tell Kurt he thought his faces were hot, his nervousness turned it into saying Kurt looked like he had gas. He had the chance to tell him while "tutoring" him to be sexier, but that failed too. He at least was able to talk to Burt for a few. It was nice to know that Kurt had been raised by a man who loved him no matter what.

He was running out of options and Regionals were coming up. Blaine had no idea what else to do. Then, a miracle happened. Pavarotti died. Ok, that wasn't fair. Blaine loved the beautiful bird and was sad to see him go, but when Kurt sang that beautiful song in honor of the lost fellow singer, Blaine finally saw his opening.

He searched for hours for songs that would fit Kurt's range. He finally found the song "Candles" and made his move. He convinced the other Warblers to change the solo to a duet and with Kurt's beautiful countertenor voice, he easily won everyone over to get Kurt as his partner.

He took a breath and walked into the room to practice with Kurt, knowing now was the last chance he could get. He somehow managed to spit out the words he needed to say. He couldn't hold back a moment more. He kissed Kurt. The world stopped spinning. Eternity passed as the two kissed as they made up for time lost. As they pulled apart, they exchanged breathless words that felt like wasted time as the two kissed again. The moment was simply perfect.


	10. Saying later, not goodbye

AnderBerry!Siblings, Klaine, Finchel

Blaine and Kurt spent the next few weeks on cloud 9, even with the loss of Regionals. They would frequently would be found sitting in the lounge in front of the fire, just curled up in each other's arms. They sometimes were humming as Blaine walked Kurt to class or even singing softly on rare occasions. There were stolen kisses in empty classrooms and frequent stares into each other's eyes from across the room as one would join the other. The Warblers smiled at themselves as the two would come in the practice room hand-in-hand. The group was getting tired of the two dancing around their feelings. It was nice to see the two of them finally together.

Finn and Rachel invited their brothers to a charity event for their trip to Nationals. The two thought of it as a perfect date night event, especially since it was for a good cause. They sat down, but both hated to see that the auditorium was almost empty.

"Where is everyone?" Blaine whispered softly to Kurt.

"I don't know, but I am scared. I want them to go to Regionals, Blaine," Kurt whispered back sadly. Blaine rubbed his back in comfort. They clapped and cheered as loudly as they could to show their support. Sadly though, there were people in the front heckling the performances. Blaine almost got up and showed them some of his moves from Fight Club he was so angry. Kurt had to hold him back before he did anything dangerous. Blaine did however let his feelings known as he passed them.

Sadly, they ran into Karofsky while Kurt was trying to calm Blaine down. Kurt was so scared Blaine would beat up the football player, but he knew Blaine would NOT come out of the fight unscathed. Thankfully Santana came to their rescue before Blaine's temper hit it's limit. The couple made an effort to avoid people the rest of the night until Blaine was calmed down. Thankfully, they could give their siblings smiles at the end of the night as they presented them with flowers, flowers that Finn quickly gave to Quinn, much to the other three's dismay.

"You'll get him, sis," Blaine told her softly. Rachel hugged him close.

—-

Weeks later, Blaine got a text he didn't know whether it made him happy or depressed. Rachel had just texted him that Santana had supposedly reformed Dave and that it was now safe for Kurt to come back. Blaine was glad Kurt could go back to his friends, but now… Blaine wouldn't be able to see him everyday.

"Blaine? What'd Rach say?" Kurt asked, knowing the tone on Blaine's phone for his sister.

"You c-can go back…. Santana s-says Dave is nice now….." Blaine stuttered before running out of the room.

Kurt watched as his boyfriend ran out and knew that as happy as his return was, this was going to be tough on Blaine. So Kurt had to be sure that he wasn't hurting Blaine unnecessarily. He was going see this transformation for himself.

—

While Kurt went to check on Dave, Blaine called an emergency Warblers meeting. He immediately told them about Kurt leaving and had them learning a new song within minutes. He needed Kurt to know how much he meant to him and the Warblers even if Kurt was going back to his home.

—-

As the transfer papers for Kurt became official, Blaine forced back the tears he had been fighting all week. He started singing, but as he saw Kurt fall back with his old friends so easily, the tears couldn't be fought any longer. Thankfully Kurt hugged him when the song ended until Blaine's tears were done.

—-

Rachel smirked as she slipped Blaine in the back row of the McKinnley auditorium.

"I still don't know why you made me come here on my last day of spring break," he whispered to her.

"Just.. just watch, Blainey. You'll thank me," she said as she slid backstage before she was missed. Blaine ducked down as the curtains opened and he saw Kurt come out and start singing "Born This Way." Blaine's eyes flew wide. 'DAMN! I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING ABOUT WANTING HIM TO STAY AT DALTON IF I GET THIS!' Blaine thought as his brain went fuzzy due to lack of blood or so the Warbler thought since so much of his blood was rushing to another part of his anatomy as he watched his boyfriend dance.

—-

"So Blainey, like the show?" Rachel asked after everyone had left.

"I NEED a shirt that says 'Loves Kurt' now, Rach. Right now," the Warbler said in a husky voice as his sister laughed and kissed the top of his head before asking Miss Pillsberry if she could make one more shirt.


	11. Love grows in unexpected places

AnderBerry!Siblings, Klaine, Finchel

Blaine and Kurt spent their weekends together making sure that they got as much of their fill as they could before they had to go back to school.

Prom was a nightmare waiting to happen, but thankfully Blaine was there to accompany Kurt and help through the tough time. The Dalton Prom was a little better. Even though Blaine was a sophomore, all Warblers were allowed to attend. Blaine was even crowned King, but he politely asked the Crawford girl who was Queen if, instead of dancing together, they could dance with their dates. She happily agreed and Blaine pulled Kurt out on the dance floor.

"This is how the dance should have gone at your Prom, darling," Blaine whispered softly.

"Well, at least if I have to be Prom Queen, I have the most handsome King possible," Kurt whispered back. Blaine smiled and stole a short kiss.

—

Nationals were coming and Blaine was helping Kurt pack.

"How long will you be gone?" Blaine asked.

"Hopefully? A week. We have to get to the top ten and then the top five and then the winners. Each elimination takes a day so that is three days and then we are going a few days early to sightsee. So that will be three days to sightsee, obviously not enough but what can you do, three competition days, and a return day. So a week," Kurt said as he shoved six different shirts in his already full suitcase. This one made number three.

"Text me… when you get home?" Blaine asked.

"Of course, though knowing your sister, she'll text you from the plane and you will already know what happened," Kurt said with a laugh.

"True!" Blaine agreed, laughing with Kurt.

—

"…He's right, but that was cute! I am so happy that they finally got back together," Blaine said as Kurt was recapping the story of Rachel's and Finn's on stage kiss, though Blaine had a phone full of exactly 48 text messages explaining EXACTLY what happened.

"I know! Oh Goodness! Now there is no way I can escape her as an in-law," Kurt said with a laugh. Blaine smiled as he stared into Kurt's eyes.

"I love you," Blaine murmured. He had felt it for months, but now, right in the that moment, it was perfect to finally hear the words aloud. He didn't even need to hear it back because he cared that much about Kurt, he could wait for the rest of his life to hear Kurt say the words as well.

"I-I love you too," Kurt said back shyly, shocked to hear the words come out of Blaine's mouth first.

Booths away, Rachel smiled.

"I have a new ringtone!" she whispered to Finn.

"You really need to stop spying on our brothers, Rach," he said with a sigh.

"Like you won't help me now?" she said with a grin.

"O-only to make sure that guy takes care of Kurt!" Finn said as a blush overtook his features as she uncovered his plans.


End file.
